


No spare parts required

by valy_urse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valy_urse/pseuds/valy_urse
Summary: Gavin hated his wings. He hated what they represented and how people saw him because of them. He hated their blackness, their thick plumage that never seemed to grow back where he wanted it. But he loved his partner's wings.Richard hated his wings. He hated what they represented and how peopel saw him because of them. He hated their unnatural look and their clipped feathers. But he loved his partner's wings.





	No spare parts required

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's another reed900 story for you since this ship brings me happiness and I wanted to share it with you. This is the first part, but no worries, the second one will come soon since this story won't let me sleep. I hope you enjoy it!

Gavin watched his cat Tank as he played with a black feather on the floor beside his bed. The only ray of sunshine that escaped the blackout curtains kept catching the colour of the feather and Gavin glared harder at it. He was in the middle of his unmade bed with his knees drawn to his chest, surrounded by similar feathers. He still had some with small splatters of blood clenched in his fists. The pain that went through his wings gave a dull sense of numbness.

It had been another bad day. His depression spiralled downwards again and the only thing that made the almost hysterical screeches from his mind stop was plucking his own wings. He knew in his logical side, the one that made him such a successful detective that this was a bad coping mechanism that could lead to something much worse. But in that moment, he resigned to letting the pain wash his feeling away, he felt blissfully numb. 

It wasn’t like he felt bad for his wings or anything like that. He hated those blasted things. He wasn’t ashamed to admit thinking about just chopping them off sometimes, but it could jeopardize his career and that was the only thing that Gavin felt like it mattered in his pathetic life. The feathers would grow back just as thick, but they could never quite cover the scars. They couldn’t even do that.

His hate filled thoughts stopped when he felt Tank purr beside him as he tried to get onto his lap. So Gavin lowered his legs and let the giant grey main coon climb all over him and bump his head to Gavin’s chin. He wasn’t the gentlest of the cats, but Gavin loved him nonetheless. A small smile broke onto his face as he circled his arms around the cat and brought him closer to his chest to hold him a little longer.

When the cat had enough of his affection he started wiggling and Gavin let him go. He then saw the state of his bedroom and groaned. Cleaning up after he had a mental breakdown was always a pain in the ass. But it had to be done. First he went to the bathroom to wash away whatever blood was on his hands and then got a garbage bag from underneath the sink to gather the feathers. He didn’t need his neighbours calling the police over his bloody feathers in the trash.

After he finished in his bedroom he went to throw the bag in the kitchen garbed bin and saw all the dishes in the sink. He heaved a sigh, but got to washing up, since he had a long week ahead of him and he had no idea when he would have any more time to do them. While he was elbow deep in suds he felt Tank as he jumped on his back and struggled to get on top of his shoulders, despite his considerable bulk. He liked to feel tall, Gavin thought.

After he finished in the kitchen he went to the living room, with Tank still on his shoulders, to numb his mind further with some TV. After he sat himself down he saw a small black feather fly away from the couch. He watched it gracefully float down until Tank saw it too and pounced on it.

Why did it have to be black? This is one of the reasons he hated androids. Even before The Revolution™, their owners could have theirs android’s wings customized however they liked. Now deviants used their wings almost like a fashion statement if not a freedom statement. Gavin hated it. Hated just how easy it was for them to put on a new set of wings with just a fucking click. His life could have been so much fucking easier if he could just take his damned wings off with a click.

He tore his eyes away from the feather and started the TV. There was another WWII documentary on History Chanel, one he saw too many times, but it was exactly what he needed now. He let himself be lulled into numbness by the horrific images and monotonous voice of the narrator. 

@@@

“Richard, Richie, Nine, little bro, broski, brotato, let me preen your wings for you. Your wings are crocked again.” Connor whined from his perch on his brother’s leg. Richard for his part ignored him and kept walking around the kitchen preparing dinner for Hank. Hank was seated at the table and seemed stuck somewhere between laughing at the antics of his sons and facepalming himself into afterlife.

“Come on, you don’t want Detective Reed to see your wings like that. He’s enough of an asshole just as he is, he doesn’t need more reasons to bully you. I’m just doing my big brother duty by looking after my little brother, bro, brah—“

“If I let you preen my wings will you please stop with the ridiculous nicknames?” Richard asked looking down at his brother as he still clung to his leg.

“Yes!” Connor almost knocked his head to Richard’s chin in his enthusiasm as he rose from his koala impersonation. Richard rolled his eyes, but said nothing. All three of them knew this wasn’t about Reed, not entirely at least. 

Connor used preening as bonding time between them, and both Richard and Hank indulged him. Both of them preened Connor’s deep brown wings, and Hank lets both of his boys preen his black speckled white wings. Richard was shier though and for good a good reason. He only lets Connor see his wings fully expanded and rarely brings himself to express his mood through them around Hank, but his family loves him nonetheless.

Richard placed Hank’s plate on the table and gave a small smile and a nod at the man’s thanks before gesturing to Connor to follow him. When they reached their bedroom, Richard seated himself on the floor in front of the couch they used for stasis and Connor sat on the couch itself. He took a deep unnecessary breath and as he let it out he unfurled his wings.

Richard hated his wings. He hated how they were so unnatural with their black metallic sheen and neon blue tips. He hated how they were almost too big and intimidating. He hated how they were almost terrifying in comparison to Connor’s soft approachable look. But what he hated most about them was the fact that they were clipped.

He hated that they were a reminder of Cyberlife’s hold on his destiny. He was never meant to blend in. He was never meant to fly along other human. He was never meant to feel the wing in his hair and the see the buildings rush past him. He was meant to be a soldier, a tool. His wings were a tool, a shield, a weapon to be used.

His thoughts kept swirling around in his head so he made his sensors focus on his brother’s careful touch as he straightened each feather and arranged them in their place with careful and gentle fingers. It took a considerable amount of time to get it done since it had been a while since he indulged his brother’s need to care for him. After Connor finished he gathered the few feathers that fell and patted him on the head before heading out. He knew that Richard liked to be alone after such a vulnerable moment.

An unnecessary sigh left his lips as he closed his wings and brought them as close to the spine as possible. From the corner of his eye he saw a feather fall to the floor, too heavy to float like normal feathers since they were made from a metal and carbon alloy. He glared at it. What wouldn’t he give to be able to switch his wings like his other peers were able, but he was the only RK900 ever made, and his wings weren’t able to detach like theirs anyway. His were fused to his case, for better use in combat so he had no chance of getting them off without damaging himself. He wasn’t above admitting to at least thinking about just cutting them, but he decided against it, to spare his family from the pain of seeing him crippled.

He spared one last glare at the feather before getting up and searching for Sumo. Nothing like doggy hugs and kisses to bring your spirits up after feeling this bummed out. He had no good expectations from Reed when they will meet the next day, but looking at Connor and Hank as he reached the kitchen, he couldn’t stop the hope from blossoming in his chest. If his brother got to change the lieutenant’s views on androids maybe he could do the same thing with the detective.

@@@

It was official. This day hates Gavin. Or his entire life hates him, he hasn’t decided yet. He was on his way to the precinct when a call for all units was put because of a hostage situation at a convenience store. He was now running towards a kid because he fell while trying to get away from the shooter. He flapped his wings to gain speed before landing on top of the kid and shielded them both with his wings spread wide.

He heard the gun go off, but instead of pain, he just heard a metallic ping, which was odd, since there wasn’t any swat members with shields around them. He risked raising his head from underneath his wings to see what was going on. He was met with a large shadow cast by a huge pair of wings. He might have been impressed for a second if it wasn’t for the unnatural metallic sheen and neon blue of them. Android. Motherfucker.

“Hello, Detective Reed. I am Richard. The situation is under control and the perpetrator is being detained as we speak.” It said in deep monotonous voice that only made Gavin angrier. He got up set on telling it to go to hell when the kid let out a whimper from under Gavin’s wings. So he just sneered at it before gathering the child in his arms and making his way to the ambulance.

After handing him over, he spun around to go yell at the fucking android that decided to do his job for him, but the slammed in a really nice chest, clad in a black button up that had the first few buttons undone and let a pair of frankly biteable collarbones be seen. God damn, Gavin could worship this chest for days on end.

“Detective” fuck, it was the tin can. Gavin let go of its hips. When did his hands even land there? And took a big step back bumping into the EMP that was checking the kid over. “You didn’t let me finish. I am Richard, and RK900. I’ve been assigned as your partner. I hope to have a fruitful partnership with you.” Gavin felt his blood freeze over. Someone else to be around him and witness his fucked up life? But then he felt the familiar tendrils of anger. Whose genius idea was this?

Gavin’s hands were shaking from the effort of restraining himself. He didn’t need to frighten the poor kid more, so he just glared at the machine and stormed off towards his car. While stomping in his anger he felt a gust of wind in his feathers. Fuck, he forgot his wings out in his anger and now they were raised in angers in their full “glory”. He hastily brought them close to his back before getting in the car and speeding off. He has someone to yell at.

@@@

Richard watched the detective driving away from the scene and supressed a sigh. Well, it could have gone worse. At least there were no fist flying. For now. The detective hasn’t even said a word to him. Maybe his anger chocked them in his throat. One could only hope.

He rolled his shoulders back feeling his wings shift closer to his spine before going to Hank’s car. They were all here thanks to an all hands on deck call, so he didn’t have to take public transport to the precinct.

When they reached the precinct, Hank pointed out Reed’s desk before heading for his and Connor’s. Richard could clearly hear Captain Fowler yelling at Reed in his office, so he decided to wait at their desk and maybe learn something about his partner while doing that.

Reed’s desk was surprisingly tidy and the few knickknacks he had were all to one side as to not interfere with his work. He had a digital photo frame that cycled through pictured of a grey main coon and Reed with Officer Tina Chen, some stress balls, one clearly broken, a dirty coffee mug with #1 Asshole written on it and some novelty pusheen cat erasers. What a strange man.

The door to the Captain’s office shook as Reed closed it before stomping all the way to their desk. When he reached Richard, the detective’s wings were unconsciously raised in a display that was meant to make him look bigger and more intimidating, but Richard could only focus on the clear signs of trauma that he could pick up from his scans of them. They seemed to have been plucked recently, they still have speckles of blood, old scars and badly healed breaks that could only be detected with scans. But despite all that, Richard couldn’t help but admire them. Their deep black seemed to have an almost iridescent glow to them as they shifted in the light. The feathers seemed to be so soft to the touch. It was the first time Richard felt real envy. His wings could have looked like this if Cyberlife wouldn’t have designed him to look like a weapon.

His musings were interrupted when the man spoke. “Seems I can’t get rid of you yet, you metal prick, but mark my words. I won’t let you bring me down. You are a machine designed to be a walking talking lab, and that’s all you’re ever going to be.” The words struck a cord and Richard could feel himself frowning. No doubt his let was red now. And then the bastard just sat down at his desk and started sorting through the cases that have been assigned to them.

Richard took a deep breath and sat himself at the other desk, opposite of Reed’s and started interfacing with his terminal to familiarize himself with their workload.

RK800 CONNOR ANDERSON ATEMPTS TO CONNECT  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCEPT THE CONNECTION?  
Y/N

Richard accepted the connection. “Hey, little bro, are you ok?” Connor’s concerned voice came through the wireless connection.

“Yes, just peachy” Richard grumbled. “How did you manage not to knock Hank out on your first day with him?”

Connor snickered before answering “It was easier for me. I was still a machine. But it will be ok, Richard, I believe in you. You’re going to be a great detective despite the department’s choice for your partner.” Warm fondness leaked through their connection ad Richard felt his shoulders relax a bit from their strain.

“Go back to work, brother, stop procrastinating” Richard said with the same fondness in his voice. Connor answered with a middle finger emoji, but moments later sent a picture of a cat hanging from a branch with the words “hang in there!” underneath it. Jesus. His brother is such a dork, but Richard couldn’t deny that it helped him a bit. He just hoped that it could get a little bit easier from here.

@@@

It didn’t get any easier. Richard felt like he was fighting a lost battle, but he wasn’t just about to give up. He was designed for the harshest environments and the toughest conditions. A grumpy detective wasn’t about to make him quit his job, even if he’s an asshole.

Over the next few months Richard fought every second during work days not to be seen as just a tool, but as a partner. It wasn’t easy. Reed, beside his general aloof attitude was a stubborn S.O.B. he refused to acknowledge Richard’s presence at the precinct and spoke to him only to order him around the crime scene, and when he did he never called him anything else than a slur or a stupid nickname like Iron Giant or toaster.

Richard resorted to bringing him coffee, maybe he could get in the detective’s good graces. Instead, the detective ignored the coffee and always got his own. Every attempt Richard made at civil conversation was met with blank glares or sneers. For how this man behaved when he met Connor, Richard was surprised. Instead of the explosive temper and condescending attitude he was met with cold fury and snapping remarks.

Their efficiency was above average, but Richard was tired of being treated like a damn phone, so he decided to take a page out of Connor strategy book while on a long and boring stake-out. They were both sitting in front of a window in a damp old apartment, watching a parking lot across the street for their suspect.

He hadn’t preened his wings since Connor did it before meeting Reed, they now were a bit itchy, and looked kind of sad and not as impressive as before, so he turned to his partner and said in a pained and hopeful voice “Detective, would you mind straightening some of my feathers for me? The dampness of this apartment makes them feel incredibly uncomfortable?

Reed raised an incredulous eyebrow at him and answered with a mean twist of his lips “Is this really the time to make yourself pretty, Robocop?” he gestured to the window in front of them. As you can fucking see for yourself, we’re in the middle of a stake-out.”

Well, this could have gone worse. Initiate pleading puppy eyes protocol (Hank’s name). “I’ll keep watch of the parking lot while you help me, detective. It shouldn’t take long. And we might need my wings for protection.” Before the man could answer, Richard wiggled his was between Reed and the window, his back to his partner.

He took a quiet deep breath and unfurled his wings. Richard was deeply conscious of how unnatural and mangled they looked because of the clipping, but he had to do this. He had to be the first one to give in, to show a little trust and start a real partnership.

They stood like that a while, Richard watching the empty parking lot and counting the minutes on his HUD. He heard the swish of his partner’s leather jacket as he leaned closer to him and Richard had to stop himself from tensing up. That was it for a long moment, before he felt hesitant fingers in between his wings.

Richard knew his wings won’t feel like normal wings, won’t even feel like a normal android’s wings. They felt like metal, they were metal, meant to shield, to harm, but never meant to fly. So he let Reed get used to the unusual texture of his feathers before slowly opening his wings further.

Reed was meticulous, Richard would give him that, as he slowly preened his feathers from the base of his right wing to the tip. It felt different from the times Connor did it. The detective’s touch was almost shy, hesitant in some places, but lingering in others. Despite his hatred for preening, Richard found himself relaxing under the man’s touch as he mentally followed the movements of his partner’s hands. He couldn’t properly feel them, since his wings lacked the usual sensors other androids had, but, still, he could feel the warmth of them as they somehow almost caressed his feathers back into place.

Then Reed went back and started preening his left wing, his touch surer, but just as gentle as before. His fingers would sometimes linger in his feathers after straightening as stray one. Richard had to stifle a shudder when his partner’s fingers brushed against the more sensitive case from underneath his feathers. His hands were so warm, they made Richard unconsciously open his wings wider.

Despite the android’s almost embarrassing display of pleasure at his touch, Reed just went on preening. When his partner finished arranging his feathers Richard couldn’t bring himself to move away. He could still feel the phantom warmth of the man’s fingers in his feathers. Usually he couldn’t wait to get away from his brother after a preen session, Connor always looking a little hurt and concerned. But Reed just kept silent as they both watched the window, Richard’s wings no longer spread wide, but still not fully closed.

The time their suspect should have arrived at came and went. The silence between them felt less strained, almost comfortable as they both remained with their thoughts. Their suspect decided not to come that night. When Richard turned to his partner he caught him looking at his wings with a strange longing in his eyes. Richard’s wings raised themselves in a happy inviting display and that seemed to break the spell between them.

“Well, that asshole just ruined my fucking night.” He said avoiding Richard’s gaze. “At least you’re pretty again, toaster.” And then attempted to wink, but failed miserably. Richard felt his mouth twitch in a small smile at that and he took another gamble and offered his hand to the man after he got up.

But his Anderson side had to butt in a little and he teased with a smirk. “Do you think my wings are pretty when they are preened, detective?” his smirk got only wider and he raised an eyebrow in amusement as Reed sputtered in embarrassment after realising what he just said and blushed beautifully.

“Shut the fuck up, Dick. You ugh, your mom gay!” The lame attempt at a snarky comeback made only Richard snicker despite the man smacking his hand away before getting up and glaring at him. Richard’s smirk became a genuine smile after Reed said “And call me Gavin, dipshit, all this formality gives me hives.”

He didn’t meet Richard’s eyes after saying that, he just sauntered off, leaving the android behind, with maybe a stupid smile on his face. Looks like Richard’s plan worked. He gave himself a mental pat on his back before following his partner out of the musty old apartment. 

That night the corner of his mouth was raised in a slight smile as he went into stasis. Success is one hell of a drug, and Richard’s craved more of it.

@@@

Gavin was angry, nothing new there, but this wasn’t his usual shitty temper. No, this anger was all-consuming, laced with bitter disappointment and helplessness. His hands were shaking as he struggled to type out the report. His wings kept shifting in irritation and he was conscious of them trying to raise themselves in an angry display. He refused to acknowledge his partner’s concerned looks as he grew more and more sensitive to the precinct’s usual noises.

The android wasn’t all that bad, if Gavin was honest with himself, but he still couldn’t fully relax around him. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. An android wasn’t supposed to be so likeable god damn it. Beside his obvious good looks, he also had a witty dry humour that surprised the hell out of him. And since Gavin reluctantly started listening more to Richard after that day in the old apartment a few weeks back, their partnership almost felt like a real partnership. Gavin could say that he trusted the android to have his back at a crime scene or during an arrest.

He expected their partnership to smooth over after preening the android’s wings, it was the human need for social interaction that spurred preening in the first place. For Richard to take that step and show trust by practically just plopping in front of Gavin with his wings out was surprising to say the least. It was a vulnerable position to have one’s wings spread wide with the vulnerable joints exposed like that. Not that Gavin thought he could inflict any damage to those wings, but it was the thought that counted.

Richard has such beautiful wings. Unusual, yes, but that’s one of the reason to be even more beautiful in Gavin’s eyes. He could see that they were designed for anything but aesthetics, but that didn’t mean anything really. They were made for combat, everything about them screamed efficiency, how they were made from a weird metal alloy that was light but surprisingly sturdy, how their blackness seemed to almost absorb light and just how large and intimidating they were. The android must have some serious muscles to control those beasts. But the feather that Gavin snuck away was too beautiful to be on an active battle front. At night when he indulged himself in the privacy of his own home he could only admire the beautiful contras between the inkiness of the feather itself and the bright blue tip and let the same calmness wash over him as it did when he preened the android’s wings.

But now there was no place for positive feelings in his heart. He looked again at his trembling hands as he thought of the case that they were now closing. A young woman was killed by her own family and her murder was uncovered only because her co-workers noticed her absence at the library she was volunteering at. And why did she had to be killed? Because the girl refused to hide of dye her black wings as to appease the high society her parents aspired to.

An argument escalated into physical blows and she was killed when her head stuck the kitchen counter after her mother pushed her. They tried to play it off as a missing person’s case and to convince them that she must have just ran away, but Richard’s keen eye confirmed Gavin’s suspicions when he noticed the faint blood splatter on the corner of the counter. After a week searching for the actual body, they discovered it on their property, underneath a concrete slab poured as foundation for their new pool house. The bastards were just going to build on top of her.

This case took its toll on Gavin, he could feel the tendrils of a breakdown lurking at the edges of his mind. When the clock showed 5 pm, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, got up and left without saying anything, despite feeling the android’s gaze following him as he exited the bullpen.

Later he would wonder just how he reached home without causing an accident. Only sheer luck and muscle memory save him that night. He made it half way to the couch from the front door before his knees gave away and he collapsed in a heap on the floor scaring Tank. His hands were so shaky that he struggled taking his jacked off and trying to throw it away from him. His vision was already blurry with unshed tears when his fingers made their way into his feathers.

As he touched the scarred and still sore skin from underneath his feathers a chocked sob made its way out and he started reliving memories between falling tears. Gavin squeezed his fists in his feathers as his mother’s disappointed and uncaring voice reminded him again and again to tuck his wings again as to not bring them shame. He can see his father’s hate filled sneer as he held him down by the neck with one hand and plucked fistfuls of feathers from his wings in a cloud of booze. 

His fingers held tighter and tighter on his feathers until the pain became sharp and he felt the first droplets of blood between them. He was numb, his mind was numb, his hands were numb, there was only pain. Simple, dull pain.

Suddenly he felt his hands being gently pried away from his wings and the feathers still stuck between his fingers were shaken off by a pair of large pale hands. Gavin could only stared at them as they gathered his own bloody hands in them and as a soft deep voice kept saying something to him, but he could only hear his heart beat as his blood rushed in his ears and feel only the dull throb of pain.

“…ive. Detective. Gavin. Gavin, please look at me.” Gavin’s mind finally registered the words that were spoken and it took him a second to realize that the voice bringing him back to reality is Richard’s. He quickly took his hands back and cradled them to his chest, scooted away from the android and brought his wings around him.

“What the fuck…are you doing here?” his voice was rough and he struggled with the knot in his throat that was trying to choke him. “How the fuck did you even get inside?” he asked from between clenched teeth. He slowly inched away from the android, eventually his back hit the couch cushion and he brought his wings even tighter around him.

“You showed signs of distress while leaving the precinct and my data base suggested that you should not be left alone while experiencing mental duress.” Richard answered with his soft and calm voice and Gavin felt his shoulders relax a little.

When he calmed down a little bit more he realised just how he looked now. He opened his wings, gathered them close to his back and averted his eyes from the android’s gaze. He liked the guy a little, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with him so close to him, or with him seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He usually held his wings close to his spine around Richard, and to have him witness just how mangled and ugly they really were was beyond mortifying. Not even Tina saw them like this, and she was his kind of best friend.

Richard came a little bit closer from where he was kneeled on the floor. “It was suggested that preening might calm down a person in distress. Would you let me preen your wings as a payback for helping me preen mine?” At least he pretended it wasn’t from pity. Gavin could only nod, but made no move to unfurl his wings.

They stayed like that a little longer, Richard waiting patiently, but when Gavin didn’t sketch any more gestures beside that one nod, he got up and returned a few moments later with a bowl of steaming water and a hand towel. He reached for Gavin’s hands slowly, telegraphing his movements and started gently cleaning the blood off of them.

The warmth of the towel that cleaned his skin gently, methodically and the slightly colder hand that held both of his lulled him into a reluctant calmness. His wings started slowly, painfully unfurling, but he decided to ignore them in favour of watching the android’s hands and the almost awkward arch of his wings as they were trying to convey calm and comfort, but they were too big and intimidating for that. What an awkward, dorky android, trying to give him comfort despite how awful Gavin treated him at the beginning of their partnership. 

With that thought Gavin let his wings open completely and scooted a little bit away from the couch to make some space for Richard to sit behind him. He deserved to be shown a little bit of trust after all he did for him.

Richard gathered the water bowl and towel and put them beside him on the couch as he sat down. Gavin’s wings were still sore after he plucked them, but the android was gentle while rearranging his feathers and cleaning out the blood splatters from them, so Gavin let himself enjoy the rush of endorphins that came with preening.

He must have dosed off at some point because when he woke up he was seated on the couch, with his throw blanket on him and his cat purring like his namesake’s engine on his chest. Richard was gone, the only sign of what happened was the pile of bloody black feathers on his coffee table. It was kind of a macabre display, but he understood the android’s view point. He had no idea what Gavin did with his feathers, so he left them for Gavin to dispose of.

Gavin glared at them, looking all innocent as they stood there, like they weren’t the physical embodiment of his weakness, a weakness someone else beside him witnessed. At least he knew that Richard won’t spread the word around the precinct about his unhealthy coping mechanism. He trusted him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! This was my first wingfic and I'm still putting things down for this universe. You can find me at valyurse on tumblr if you want to chat.


End file.
